Conceited Love
by Jamie T. Harloawn
Summary: Elphaba was to be drowned but instead left to be raised by a stranger who truly cared and now she's attending Shiz nothing was going to ruin this for her now...right? book and musicverse? femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked - Conceited love **

**Chapter One – Bye bye baby blues**

Nanny had just arrived to the sight of a calm minister who held a small bundle in his arms holding it somewhat hesitantly and almost with disgust.

"Nanny…I want you to take this child…this… **thing **and drown it in the lake" his tone was calm and commanding and held no signs of changing his mind.

The elderly woman stared at him aghast wondering if Frex had finally succumbed to madness. "Frex did you just hear what you just said!" she asked her voiced filled with the slightest hint of rage.

"What is so bad about the child that you must drown it?"

"It's green Nanny!" he hissed as he placed the child in her arms somewhat roughly. "Take it now and dispose of it" he said hurriedly.

"What about Melena? Does she know of this?"

"She doesn't, and she never will, I will tell her the child died in birth and she'll ask nothing more of it" he said with finality. "Now leave or by the Unnamed God I will not be responsible for my actions"

"Out of curiosity Frex…what were you going to call her?"

"Elphaba" she could see a brief flitter of pain in his eyes.

The door closed and the old woman was left standing in shock holding the miraculously undisturbed sleeping child. Looking down at it she saw that the child was indeed green, but not a horrible shade of green, just not…a human colour. She could somehow understand his cause for concern and even briefly thought his choice of action was a good one, but just briefly.

Not knowing what to do she headed in the direction of the lake.

For awhile she sat at the bank of the lake holding the child. In her mind she fought with herself about what she was to do with the small green thing as she was too old to look after such a small child herself and it would raise complications for her. Then at that moment a young man sat next to her and spoke to her.

"My, what a beautifully strange child" he said, Nanny noted his voice was quite feminine but nevertheless agreed with him vocally.

"She is isn't she? Her name is Elphaba" she said ignoring the fact she was giving out information to a complete stranger.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked. He flushed slightly and nodded taking the child in his arms that somewhat awkwardly but carefully. His dark maroon eyes sparkled with joy as he held her. He turned to the elderly woman to ask her if the child was hers but turned to find she was no longer there.

AC: _So what do you think? It's just the beginning but I promise you it will be interesting! I also promise you art and cookies! ^^ and you see that green button down there? That's the key to Candy Mountain._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please note this is probably a really huge risk taking fic cause I am adding elements of my own creation into it but if this does not pique your interest or isn't good enough please let me know and I'll take it down and rewrite it. **_

**Chapter Two – Weird Fishes**

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good_

_-"Feeling Good" – Muse_

It turns out that strange man wasn't a man, but a young woman. She was nineteen at the time so it caused her parents some distress when their boyish daughter arrived back at their door smiling sheepishly with a newborn _green_ baby in her arms. She was stubborn and insistent on letting the little Elphaba stay and her tired parents eventually gave in and grew to love the child despite her moments of oddities.

_Elphaba: Age five_

"Ceri?" Elphaba called out frowning ever so slightly. The little green girl had been wandering around for some time now looking for her guardian, she was certain that Ceri didn't tell her she'd be away this evening. She wasn't very sure about why she sought out the brunette but it would probably come to her when she sees her.

Her mind drifted abit as she walked and found herself in an unfamiliar part of the mansion. Curiosity being a huge part of her she traveled deeper into the unknown to find herself in some sort of basement filled with odd books.

Pulling out one of the larger and dustier tomes she began to read aloud.

Ceri De Lune was the only child to the much respected and powerful magical family, De Lune. For the past few years she juggled between being a De Lune and a parent to Elphaba and was often put into situations where she had to choose being one or the other, and often the latter won much to little Elphaba's displeasure.

"Cook, have you seen Elphaba?" she asked. The resident cook shook her head as she took out a large tray of freshly baked cookies, "I haven't, last time I checked she was looking for you"

Ceri nodded and voiced her thanks as she bounced off in a way that would make people reconsider who the child really was. Cook shook her head and chuckled as she saw her employer bounce off and returned her attention to her task. She turned to find that at least half the tray of baked goods were missing, frowning she yelled after the giddy adult.

"Ceri!!!" She shouted. The thief in question chuckled as she tried not to choke on the stolen goods.

"Excuse me Miss!" a deep voice called.

"Turp!" Ceri cried happily. Turp was the De Lune's butler and has been serving them for quite some time now. "Is there something the matter?" she asked, taking in the older man's slightly panicked expression.

"Elphaba, Cook told me you were looking for her, I think I saw her heading down towards the basement"

Maroon eyes narrowed and grew serious. "Thank you Turp, I'll go see to her immediately"

Elphaba De Lune was engrossed in the book she was currently reading. She didn't understand a lot of it but her childish ways chose to ignore them, she even unknowingly drew some of the odd diagrams she saw in the dust while muttering a few words. It was just then a bright light blinded her.

_Elphaba: Age eighteen, present._

Thirteen years passed since the incident in the basement with the blinding light, her innocent actions dragged a creature of another world to their world.

"_Papa, can we keep it?" Elphaba asked staring at the small sleeping creature. Ceri always smiled when Elphaba called her 'Papa' and right now was no different no matter how severe the situation. The older woman let out a sigh, "I'm not sure that's a good idea dear" Oz knows how dangerous these creatures are, even though looking at it now it seemed far too small compared to the average Relliks, yes that's what they were, rag doll like creatures summoned from another world. They were usually that of a human shape and size but this one seemed only that much bigger than a faerie. And that odd pattern on its face was there to consider. _

"_Please?" Elphaba pleaded, much to the brunettes surprise, Elphaba rarely asked for anything. But eventually she reluctantly agreed to let her keep the small Rellik after all it was way too small to cause much damage, she thought, she hoped._

Elphaba sighed at the memory as she packed her things, today she was to go to Shiz. It's what she always wanted and she got in with ease, but she couldn't help but feel slightly upset on the prospect of not having to put up with her overly cheerful 'father' regularly.

Elphaba let out a chuckled as she noted a small moving bundle within her suitcase as she was about to close it. "Oh Freda, what am I to do with you?" she said as she took out the small Rellik holding it by one of its small feet. "Unfortunately I'm unsure if we're allowed to bring demons to school no matter how small they are" she said teasingly, she knew calling him small would get to him even though he never vocally protested before. Not that he said much anyways…or ever.

"So are you packed?"

Turning around Elphaba looked to see a now much older Ceri with her usual boyish grin. She nodded, "I guess so"

Ceri noticed the slightly troubled look on her adopted daughter's face, "Is something the matter?" she asked.

"I was just thinking…how am I ever to get by without having to look after a big baby like you." She said and grinned at the fake wounded expression on the brunette's face.

"And here I was thinking you'd always be my cute little green baby that loved me so" Ceri replied dramatically.

In a swift movement Elphaba enveloped her petite father in a gentle hug, "I will always love you" she whispered. Ceri's expression softened as she held her.

Elphaba chose to ignore a moist patch on the side of her father's dark shirt which looked suspiciously like blood.

* * *

Elphaba De Lune was never one for friends; she only ever was friendly towards the household staff and her adopted family. She hardly interacted with those of her own age, her lack of social skills were of her own doing. It worried Ceri at the start when she found her daughter was much more comfortable with books than other people but learnt to accept that the green girl will talk to people if she truly wanted to. This however didn't stop her from coaxing the young girl into getting a roommate at Shiz much to Elphaba's annoyance but accepted nonetheless if not to please her irritating father.

Right now Elphaba was cursing her father to hell and back as a small blonde girl _bubbled_ her way towards the agitated girl.

"Hi! I'm Galinda and we're going to be great friends" she said happily, a little _too _happily for Elphaba's liking.

What the busty blonde girl didn't know was that as she spoke her roommate was writing a letter to her father in her head.

_Dear Father_

_I have arrived at Shiz and have met my roommate. She is in every sense of the word…blonde. _

_Elphaba_

_P.S. If I ever survive this overall torturous ordeal, remind me to kill you._


	3. Chapter 3 : New Perspective

Chapter Three: New Perspective

_She said, "You ain't no son of mine  
for what you've done they're gonna find  
A place for you, and just you mind  
your manners when you go  
and when you go, don't return to me, my love"_

"_Mama" – My Chemical Romance_

"The rumours are true; she's as green as sin"

Whispers that sounded more like hisses of mockery. She was used to it; after all there were times when her father couldn't protect her. Those times she made sure to keep a secret.

"Her surname is De Lune; do you think she's related to THE De Lune?"

"I wouldn't think so, after all why would a well known and respectable family like them take in someone like her?"

"Out of pity?"

"She doesn't deserve to be pitied"

She ignored them and did her best to get away from them by walking faster than normal as she gripped her book tightly. Not looking where she was going the otherwise deep in thought her accidentally ran into a poor passer-by forcefully knocking them both over.

"Oh sweet Lurline I'm so sorry!" the stranger said as he bounced back on his feet. Elphaba grunted in reply and ignored his offered help.

"Not at all it is I who should apologize, I wasn't looking to where I was going" she said forcing herself to be polite.

"Then we are both at fault here, for I've been known to dream while I walk" he chuckled. "I see you are new here, my name is Vicktor Keristoff" he said and held out his hand which Elphaba reluctantly shook. In her mind she was baffled to why he was being so friendly towards her and even briefly pondered on the thought of him being blind. But the way he looked directly in her eyes she just knew he wasn't blind in that sense.

"Hey! Vicky, we're going to be late" the young man, Vicktor, rolled his eyes at his friend's overbearing tone.

"Coming mother!" he replied sarcastically. "Well, it was nice meeting you miss…?"

"Elphaba"

"Elphaba" he confirmed and then smiled at her kindly. "I like it, it's beautiful like you"

She faltered. She wasn't expecting that and looking at him now he seemed truly genuine, but why? With Elphaba there was always some ulterior motive, there had to be. Her father often teased her about her paranoid nature.

"Vicktor! For crying out loud!" his friend yelled, losing patience by the second.

"Coming Yero dearest, keep your hair on" he said shooting the impatient man an annoyed glance before turning back to her. "I hope we will meet again Miss Elphaba"

"Uh, right" she replied, not sure of what she was to say to that.

"I can't believe you talked to her" he said, fuming as they walked to their next classes.

"Talked to who?" he asked, his face the picture of innocence.

"You know exactly who I mean" he replied, his irritation at his non-chalant friend could only continue to rise.

"Well I couldn't possibly know who you mean Fiyero dearest, after all I've talked to many people today"

Fiyero could only frown, "I meant _dear_ Vicktor, why did you speak with the _green _one"

The dark haired man sent his Winkie friend a questioning look. "I wouldn't take you for the racist type Yero"

"And I wouldn't take you for the stupid type either Vicky"

"I don't see how my speaking with her can be considered stupid"

"She's _green _Vicky and you know how people talk, if they catch wind of your encounter with her Oz knows what people would think!"

"So what if she's green? You're brown and I'm white and don't even talk to me about reputation, since when have either of us cared for such trivial matters? Besides you're probably too good looking to be brought down to her social status", he argued, he always knew that Fiyero wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but he was never nasty to anyone. It was probably Morrible's influence, that cow fish could drive anyone insane.

His outrage soon calmed after several deep breaths and finally he said, "Let's not argue Yero, it's tiring."

"My God it's that green girl again and she's talking to Vicktor Keristoff!" a girl seethed.

"Miss Milla!" Galinda scolded, she didn't approve of how her 'friends' spoke of her strange roomie and spoke up about it on many occasion. They didn't get along and had very little in common and only became somewhat friends due to social status; it seemed like the most logical thing to do at the time and would have been an inconvenience not to.

"Miss Galinda I know she's you're roommate but that doesn't mean you or I should become acquainted with her" one of them said, the most annoying out of the three but Galinda didn't care to remember her name. Instead she rolled her eyes and ignored her comment; it wasn't as if she was actually acquainted with the green girl no matter how many times she tried. But the blonde was never the one to give up.

_My dear daughter you might just get your wish yet as I will be in Shiz for a few days__ and will arrive on Friday but before you personally execute me I'd like a detailed account as to what are my charges, I demand at least a fair trial. Isn't this exciting! _

_Also I have a surprise that might make your time there more tolerable and please at least try to make friends?_

_Love Ceri_

Elphaba sighed; it was really like her dear father to not take her displeasure with being insisted upon with making friends with people seriously.

Folding up the letter and putting it away, she began to get dressed for the day. Thinking for a moment she pulled on one of her father's shirts that she took without the brunette's knowledge. A small smile found itself tugging at the corners of her mouth.

It was then her loud roommate decided to walk in.

"Oh" the usually talkative blonde said, which came as a surprise to Elphaba, she never thought the blue-eyed girl could ever be rendered speechless.

"I…I'm so sorry, I uh should have knocked"

"Uh no not at all I was just uh leaving" even with an extensive vocabulary even Elphaba had moments where she struggled for words. An awkward silence passed between them before Elphaba finally spoke again.

"Right, uh I'll leave now"

"Um right okay"

But just before she opened the door her roommate spoke again.

"Uh Miss Elphaba?"

Turning around she found Galinda looking slightly flushed.

"Yes?"

"You uh might want to put some pants on"

"Oh"


	4. Chapter 4 : Teenagers

**Chapter Four: Teenagers**

_I'm gonna go on _

_Livin' like I never met you_

_And it'll feel wrong at first _

_But I think I can forget you_

_Ignore the fact that we sleep_

_No more than three feet apart _

_I feel you now; you're all around me,_

_Underneath me_

_-Teenagers by Hayley Williams _

To tell someone that Galinda was distracted wouldn't come as surprise to them. Galinda was always distracted, always daydreaming. But this was different. She was biting her nails anxiously, her cheeks were pink and she looked as if she was about to start sweating.

Miss Misery frowned, "Is there something wrong?" she didn't care but she was always one for getting in other people's business. She has never seen Galinda concentrate on something so intently that wasn't about clothes, make-up or boys.

"Oh it's nothing, just have a lot on my mind" the blonde replied automatically. Miss Irritating looked at her doubtfully which went unnoticed by Galinda.

"Say, let's go into to town to do some shopping?" the lesser demon Shenshen suggested which the other two quickly agreed to.

"Galinda did you hear me?" she asked, irritably, she disliked being ignored.

"Uh …I…uh yes shopping, that would be fantastic" she smiled, but it didn't quite reach her stunning blue eyes.

* * *

"Papa, is this really necessary?" Elphaba sighed as she carried the many bags of clothes Ceri bought for her.

"Absolutely, I mean what kind of woman your age doesn't love shopping?"

"The green kind" she snapped, dumping the bags with her father.

"Oh come on Ellie, I mean come on those four over there look like they're having fun" she said.

Looking over she saw Galinda and her three friends who made it their life mission to make hers a living hell. But she ignored them and was more focused on Galinda who despite laughing looked miserable.

Then she remembered the earlier events, and turned a dark shade of green.

"Ellie, Are you blushing?" the brunette asked, grinning.

"Shut up" she muttered and turned to leave but her father grabbed her by the wrist.

"Oh come on Ellie, you never tell me anything" Ceri whined childishly.

Galinda saw the man grab Elphaba's wrist decided to jump to the green girl's rescue. Without saying anything she walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder. Mission 'Forget Elphaba De Lune for a day': Failed.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" as soon as he turned around Galinda slapped him.

"Galinda!" Elphaba said, wondering what on earth had just happened.

"Come on Elphie" the blonde said and leaving no room for argument she grabbed Elphaba's hand and ran.

Finally when Ceri recovered from shock, she smiled, "Well I be damned"

* * *

"Galinda, slow down, stop!" the lack of honorific went unnoticed by both.

They hand been running for a good while now when Elphaba protested.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded, when they finally stopped, or rather when Galinda finally got tired. But before Galinda could answer, Ceri caught up.

"Phew, you know for someone so small you run really quickly, and that slap, yeah, ow" maroon eyes sparkled mischievously.

"You!" Galinda screeched, and glared intently at Ceri.

"I've been trying to get away from this creep, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Miss Galinda I think there has been abit of a misunderstanding"

"Yeah!" Ceri said, grinning.

"Shut up, you're not making this situation any less complicated than it is" Elphaba chastised. Her father made a zipping motion with her hands but didn't keep the smirk of her lips.

"Miss Galinda I present to you, my father, Ceri De Lune" she deadpanned. She then watched as her roomies face fall from anger to shock and lastly to embarrassment

"Oh"

* * *

Today has been proving itself to be the worst day of Galinda Upland's life. Not only did she wake up feeling like crap but now she ended up acting like a douche to her roommate's parent, also let's not forget that slap and creep insult.

As if the day couldn't have gotten worse when she woke up from a troubled sleep, thinking about just before when her roommate was prancing (standing, Elphaba didn't look like the type to prance, which could be said differently about Galinda) about half-naked. For some reason the image refused to leave her mind.

And now, now she was apologizing repeatedly for her earlier actions to the heir of one of the most powerful and influential families in Oz.

"I am so so so sorry!"

Ceri chuckled at the girl's antics, "Teenagers, gotta love 'em"

"Papa, please, be serious" Elphaba sighed, exasperated.

"Alright, alright, on behalf of her Excellency I accept your apology and would like to I invite you to lunch with her Eminence and myself" Ceri said seriously, though there was an amused glint in those maroon eyes.

"Oh sweet Oz" the younger De Lune muttered.

* * *

The first thing Galinda noticed when she had sat down with the De Lune's was that they looked nothing alike, Elphaba had beautiful long raven black hair, while Ceri had short hazelnut brown coloured hair. Ceri had dark maroon eyes, which looked like blood in the light; Elphaba had rich brown eyes that reminded her of chocolate.

There was also the fact that Ceri was as pale as she was.

Elphaba saw her stare, while her father was amused by it but pretended not to notice, she spoke.

"I was adopted"

Galinda jumped slightly from her seat and flushed, she knew she was staring. But what Elphaba said interested her more. Adopted? That certainly explained a lot.

"Ceri, my father found me near a lake in Munchkin land" she said shortly. Galinda nodded but didn't say anything, though there were a million thoughts, questions she wanted to ask flying through her head and she couldn't make sense of any of them. So she chose silence, a rare occurrence.

"So Ellie, you have yet to introduce me to this lovely friend of yours"

Elphaba shot her a looks that said 'We're not friends', "Father, this is my _roommate _Galinda Upland"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you" the blonde socialite said shyly.

"And you, tell me does little Ellie here always pick up a book and pretend your not there even though it's quite obvious that her book is upside down as she does with me?" Ceri asked, ignoring Elphaba's protests.

"Not yet but I do expect it to happen any time now" Galinda giggled, she liked Ceri, there was something oddly comforting about the heir's presence.

"I'd like it if you didn't discuss me as if I weren't here" Elphaba said, annoyed.

"Miss Galinda do you hear something?" Ceri said, and pretended to look for the source of the sounds, ignoring Elphaba altogether. Galinda and Elphaba's father shared a laugh while Elphaba herself sat sulkily in her chair.

"Oh don't frown so Ellie, I was just teasing, say I show you something that'll cheer you up" with that from her jacket pocket she pulled out a small box.

Elphaba looked at the box cautiously and opened it with care. Then from the box Freda poked his head out from the box and tilted his head to the side.

The young De Lune was shocked and sent her father a questioning stare. Ceri shrugged, "I've spoke to the school and they have nothing against you keeping pets or familiars in the school as long as they're trained and not too big"

For the first time in so many weeks Elphaba smiled genuinely.

* * *

For the rest of the lunch they spoke comfortably, sharing little Elphaba stories and laughed hysterically a few times which scared a few customers even Elphaba joined in. Not once did Galinda think of the 'friends' she abruptly left behind.

When it was about time to part, much to Galinda's disappointment, Ceri smilingly gave the blonde her permission to antagonize Elphaba when she studied too much, especially on weekends. She also made Elphaba promise when to bring the young Upland the next time they met.

On the way back to their dorms a thought occurred to the crystal-blue eyed girl.

"Elphie?"

No answer.

"Elphie!"

The green girl responded this time, "What's an Elphie?" she asked confused at Galinda's random outburst.

"That's you silly, it's a nickname but if you don't like it I don't have to call you that"

"No it's fine, it's just….perky, but anyways is there something you wanted to ask?"

"Well I was just wondering since the heir to the De Lune family is female, and Ceri is indeed female, why do you call her father?" she asked.

Elphaba smiled at the smaller girl's innocent curiosity; maybe this roommate/friendship thing could work.

"To be honest with you, I actually don't really know, when I was younger I was struggling for words and it just came out, it stuck ever since then and if you haven't noticed my father tends to dress a lot more boyishly so you can't blame me for being confused" she chuckled and so did Galinda.

Yes Galinda did notice this; it was what caused the confusion in the first place. Another thing she noticed was that Elphaba tended to dress like her father on occasion as well but probably not as excessively.

In other circumstances it might of frightened her how much she studied Elphaba, there was something intensely fascinating about the emerald skinned girl.

* * *

In dimly lit room a group of hooded people sat around a table.

"De Lune, stand up"

Amongst the people she stood and removed the hood which hid her face.

"I hope you have found a suitable heir, De Lune, you aren't so young anymore"

"Why Sir I'm offended, I'm only in my early twenties" Ceri joked and the others snickered.

"This isn't funny, if anything were to happen to you we would need to replace you in the Council" he said seriously.

"It's nice to know you care" she muttered, "That wouldn't be a problem, Sir, I have a replacement"

"And this person is?"

"My daughter Elphaba" she clarified.

"The green girl? Are you sure she is magical?"

"Yes, I can confirm that, even if she isn't she would automatically inherit my powers if anything were to happen"

"Good, then I declare this meeting dismissed"

Ceri hoped with all of her being that Elphaba would never be forced with to deal with her responsibilities.

AN: Ooooh! Who is this council that Ceri is apart of? And what responsibilities? Also there's a lovely relationship blooming between Elphaba and Galinda! Mwahaha. Also thank you for you're reviews you are all so lovely! xD


End file.
